


Eine Frage des Geldes?

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Dusche, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Eine Frage des Geldes?

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich so anstellen? Ich will doch nur Zähne putzen.“  
„Jaha, aber mit meiner Zahnbürste! Sie können nicht alles kaufen“, meckerte Thiel und ignorierte den Umstand, dass Boerne ihm gerade vollkommen nackt unter der Dusche seines Vaters gegenüberstand.  
„Aber Ihre Zahnbürste wird wohl käuflich sein, oder? Fünf Euro, kommen Sie, Thiel!“, forderte Boerne.  
„Ist sie nicht! Erst wollen Sie meine Zahnbürste und dann denken Sie, dass das mit mir auch so geht, solange das Geld stimmt“, entgegnete Thiel aufgebracht.   
„Bei Ihnen frage ich gar nicht, sondern greife gleich zu“, sagte Boerne und küsste den anderen.


End file.
